Abandoned
by Ginevra-luvr
Summary: Ginny is sent into the past in order to save the future. She believes she has been forgotten by those she loves and decides to take things into her own hands. Rating for violence and mature conduct in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/NI do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters or settings.

Chapter 1

"We can't just leave her there," Professor Snape was saying, "she may alter the past!"

"That is what we are hoping for Severus," Professor McGonagall said.

"She will be very frightened, how will she know what to do?"

"I have already taken care of that," came Professor Dumbledore's voice as he walked into the room, "I have sent a letter to the former me and I must warn you, if all goes well we ay never see Ginny Weasley again"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, I think that she is waking up."

"How is she?" Ginny faintly recognized the soft voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"She will be fine she hit her head on the floor when she fell but their is nothing wrong with her."

Slowly and carefully Ginny opened her eyes and looked at the Professor. Something was not right. Dumbledore looked years younger. His face held less wrinkles, his beard was about half the size and held tints of brown in it. The nurse wasn't Madame Pomphry either, instead their was a small black woman with a Southern African accent. She was dressed far less casually that Pomphry as well. As Ginny's eyes widened Dumbledore came and sat on the chair that was places next to the bed.

"Everything is all right, you have had a little accident and need to get some rest. When you wake up everything will be explained as best as it can."

Ginny felt too scared to even think about sleep. She need to know what was going on. She needed it to be explained to her now.

"You will get the answers you are looking for. Now, Professor, if you will excuse us, I need to settle her down." the nurse said and Professor Dumbledore exited the hospital wing. "Now child I would like to get some answers as much as you, but we all have to wait till you get your rest. Now take this it will help you." The nurse handed Ginny a small cup filled with a blue liquid.

Ginny took the small glass and eyed it suspiciously. She didn't trust anything. She looked up into the nurses eyes, saw the sympathy in them and returned her gaze to the small cup. With another moments hesitation Ginny put the cup to her lips and drank the warm oozy liquid. She was about to thank the nurse when she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke early the next afternoon to the sounds of a conversation behind the curtain next to her.

"...and when you caught that Snitch while falling I couldn't believe my eyes. Luckily you fell into that sand pit."

"Well what can I say, it'll take more that a little fall to get rid of me."

"Little fall? Tom you must have fallen at least fifty feet give or take a few."

"I didn't realize that I was that high, how did I fall and just break one of my arms?"

"Man I am telling you, it was that sand pit."

"I still can't believe that I lost my concentration up there."

"Were you thinking about that girl that showed up yesterday?"

"Yes but I can't make sense of it. How does a girl like that show up in the Slytherine Common Room in the middle of the night unconscious."

"Dippit said that her parents were transferring her here and when the port key brought her she fell, hit her head, and blacked out."

"But I was the first one to find her. I did not find anything that could have been a port key."

"It could have been the ring that she was wearing that looked a little strange, I've never seen a ring that looked like that one."

"Think, I looked at the ring and I touched it too. Tell me, why wasn't I taken away?"

"That one it easy, Dippit said that the port key was a one way."

"Oh yeah that could be it. By the way have you checked in on her yet?"

"She was asleep. She is right next to you basically go and see for yourself."

Ginny quickly laid down and closed her eyes. She herd the curtains being pulled away and let go again, the boys walked to her bed and Tom whispered, "I still don't get it, you think we would be informed that the daughter of one of the families that go back as far as recorded would be attending Hogwarts. You think that we would know about her."

"I have never herd of the Edigar family line."

"That one is easy you dimwit. There living in Russia and they like to keep a low profile."

"Oh."

Nothing happened for the first few moments they Ginny felt a soft finger trace down her cheek. Ginny's eyes popped open and her breath caught in her chest. She faintly remembered that voice from her first year, yet she expected it was her mind playing games on her. Now that she was looking up into the deep icy blue eyes she knew it was no game. Tom Riddle stood over her, finger still on her cheek. A look of pure terror washed over her face and Tom looked confused for a moment. This was the man who had tried to kill her. For a moment she could do nothing but stare. The next she smacked his hand away and backed up in her bed. She had the thought to run away and scream for help, but she would not make it far, she hasn't the strength.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I apologize. What is your name?"

She couldn't find her voice, her mouth opened and snapped shut again, Tom looked as though he were about to ask another question when the sound of footsteps could be heard entering the infirmary. Tom looked to his friends and the exited the small sleeping space. He gave her a small smile and left as well. Ginny let out a deep breath of relief. What the hell was going on. She had no more reason to believe it was all a dream. She was definitely in the past. The questions How and why passed in her thoughts but the most prominent was when? He looked the same as he appeared when he came out of the diary. Oh god, fifty four years. How did this happen. Last thing she remembered she was on her way to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss a situation concerning her brother fighting to protect her "virtue" then next thing she ended up fifty years in the past. How could this happen? At that moment the nurse came from behind the curtain.

"Dumbledore would like to speak with you if you feel like your up to it."

"Yes, please." She chocked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

The nurse smiled sensing her nervousness and confusion "Don't worry child, everything will be explained. My name is Hannah. Come along, the sooner the better." She helped Ginny up and gave her a school uniform to dress in, when she was done the nurse led her out of the infirmary and headed toward the Gryffindor wing. The castle looked strange, if it could be believed the castle actually looked older than in the future. Corridors were missing and she could see ones that weren't there now in her present. Hannah led her to a door that would have gone overlooked unless one knew it was there. She didn't hear the password but the door swung open and they walked through.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley felling better I hope."

"Yes sir." She halted for a second and continued, "Sir? What is going on."

"Well Miss. Weasley it seams you may have been accidentally pulled into the past, we are not entirely sure as to how this has come about but I have received a letter from myself in the future that states they are already looking for a way to bring you back. Until then you will attend classes as normal. I am sorry to say that you will not be able to live in the Gryffindor wing as you have, and instead you will be placed in the Slytherine dorms." He held up a hand to stop Ginny from asking questions and continued, "I do apologize for this but it is of the utmost importance that you do not mingle with your grandparents and other family who all reside in the other houses. Now we have already had contact with a family from Russia, and the are dear friends of mine who owed me a favor. They are not very well known and keep to themselves so it will be an easy feat to tell everyone that you are their daughter. The Edigar family has decided to send their only child to the school that they themselves attended."

"Your name will be Gwendolyn Edigar, they themselves picked the name. It is what they would have called their own daughter if they had had one. They have been generous and have bought you new robes and school uniforms, seeing as your is not of this time. They also have sent some everyday clothing in the latest Russian fashion. I am sorry to say that they are all dresses and long skirts with blouses. We will have you fitted for a new wand seeing as you do not have yours. If you remember what it contained we may be able to find the exact one, and just place it in Mr. Olivander's care until your future self will be able to pick it up again. Your classes are all planned out, but I am afraid we a lagging behind in what is taught in your time. You will be at ease as you already are almost a full year ahead of our students here." He smiled as if he knew something that she did not and it made Ginny feel uncomfortable.

"But professor, what about my family. My mum and da need to know what is going on. My brother will be worried and all my friends. What are they going to tell them? And how long do they think it will take to get me back?"

"Well, your mother and father have been told the situation, they are concerned and would like you to know that they love you. As for the rest they a told that you were specially chosen for a girls only program in America. They were told that you are not allowed to receive owls, and that the program is top secret, but you accepted and are sorry that you did not have the time to tell anyone goodbye." He has down and motioned Ginny to do the same. The nurse, Hannah, sat on the lounge couch across and pored some powder into a container and gave the two a glass. "as for haw long it would take to get you back, we are not sure. For some reason their magic has no effect. You are blocked from their magic and their ability to bring you back. Until they discover the why of that there is no reason to send someone back for you. It would make things much more complicated."

Ginny's heart fell, how long would this take. It should be a simple of transporting her back to the future or even sending someone with an advanced time turner. But now she had to wait. Magic could not reach her. Worst of al she would be placed in Slytherine, with Tom. Oh god she would be in the same dorm with him, the same classes. She couldn't do that. They couldn't do that to her. Her heart begin to race and tears welled up in her eyes. "Professor, you cannot place me in Slytherine, you can't. I can't be near him. Please professor, please put me in another house." She jumped up and her emotions took hold she was becoming frantic and couldn't calm down.

"With whom, Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore stood to grab a hold of her shoulders and stilled her. He sat her back down and held her glass so that she could take a small sip. "Miss. Weasley who is it you are talking about?"

"Voldemort, Tom Riddle! He tried to kill me. Please you can't put me near him."

"I am sorry to say Miss. Weasley that we do not have a choice. We have been told of the situation, but rest assured nothing will happen. It has not happened for him yet. He does not know who you are. Nobody does. A select few among us teachers and the Edigar family but that is it."

"But you know who he is now, can't you do anything. Arrest him or something?"

"I am sorry we cannot, you see he has done nothing yet in our time and we cannot arrest him for something he has not done yet. If we were to explain ourselves he would be set free. Oh, aye he would be watched but that is all we could do. It is forbidden to tangle with the past." His shoulders sagged but he offered a week smile. "It will be alright. I give you my word."

"But it wont be. You don't know him, he is pure evil. Nothing will be alright. All the people he has killed, the families torn apart. I can't be around him. Please don't make me."

"We cannot help the matter. Madame Hannah will help you to keep hold of any emotion that will betray you. It is all we can do."

"Come along Miss. I'll show you to your dormitory." She waited as Ginny picked herself up and allowed herself to be led from the room. Ass soon as the door closed behind them, Hannah handed Ginny a small packet, the same one she had used in their drink. "This will help, pour a small amount in your drink every morning and it will help control most emotions. Your bed and cloths are already set up and students are still in class. Today you have the choice of eating in the great hall or by yourself, but tomorrow you will attend classed and eat with the rest of the students. Your schedule and books are in your study desk and later you will be taken to get a wand. If you need anything or run out of the powder just come and let me know. Any problems with the students," She gave Ginny a knowing look, " Go to professor Dumbledore."

As they walked across the school Ginny could hear students chanting spells and the occasional laughter, possibly a spell gone wrong. As they passed one door there was a loud scream and a small girl ram from the room with what looked like a rats tail sticking out from beneath her robes. Madame Hannah stopped the girl and told Ginny that she would have to go on without her. She told her the way to The Slytherine common room and the password then led the small girl in the direction of the infirmary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny reached the common room and was glad to find it empty. There was a damp odor as the common room was in the dungeon, and it was dim but as she entered torches and the main fire blazed into full life. The common room was large and more expensively decorated than the Gryffindor common room. There were large tapestries and mirrors hung on the walls. The couches and chairs were green swayed with small gold inlaid patterns. The tables were large and made of oak, also with gold traced throughout the tops. There were shelves or books and in one corner of the room a large tank held a snake almost as long as she was. A shiver of disgust ran up her spine and Ginny looked for the way to the sleeping dorms. One set or stairs led further down in the dungeon and another led up. Hoping she was right Ginny begin to climb up the stairs into a series of towers. She made her was to the fifth years room and decided that the bed at the far side was hers. A small tray of food waited for her. Meet pie, a salad, a bowl of fruit, cheesecake and a glass of pumpkin juice. Ginny grabbed the juice drank it all and laid down on the bed a begun to cry. After the first few tears she forced herself to stop. How could she bee so weak. She could not act like this around him. She will not allow him to scare him so. She wiped her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

A/N to all those who remember me I am sorry. I had a lot of stuff in my life and am just now cleaning it up. I am sorry to say that this story as with my others were lost when my computer crashed and had to get a new one. It is as close to the original as I could come up with but a few changes. I hope you still like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2- Tom's girl

Tom M. Riddle slowly made his way around the Chamber of Secrets. It was twenty past midnight and he was hear to do something. He was not here to send Turka, the basilisk, out on any unfortunate poor minded mudblood. No, he was here for something else, for other reasons. As he rounded a corner he came upon the impressive doors that led to the secret Slytherine Chamber.

Once inside he strode over to a side table and picked up a small piece of frosted glass with the Slytherine's family emblem etched on it. He stared at the glass and concentrated. The next moment Gwendolyn Edigar appeared in the glass. For a second he just stared at her, the next...

"Who are you?" he demanded in a loud voice.

The girl giggled and spun around. "Not who you think I am. I am a secret." The etched girl sat down with her legs under her and stared up at him. For one second Tom saw something cross her face. It was that look that she had while in the hospital wing. The look was gone and she smiled seductively.

"But Tom, I know who you are." She stood up and reached. She looked as if she were trying to find the end of the glass. She traced the words 'Lord Voldemort'. When she was done she looked up at him, saw the surprise in his face and looked satisfied with her self. Then she laid down and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat up in her bed. Her silk nightgown was clinging to her skin. She was breathing very heavily. She had one freaky dream and the worst part is she could not even remember what it was about. She looked about the room. All the other girls were asleep.

The Slytherine common Room might be placed in a dungeon but the girls dormitories were placed in towers. Sky lights in the roof of the round room made it so that the moonlight could be let in. The beds were placed in a circle and in the middle of the room was a fire well. There was no top or chimney to the fireplace but there was never any smoke.

Ginny stood up and went to sit in a chair by the fire. This was so much more that what the Gryffindor had in their rooms. The girls room was lined up like a muggle orphanage. There was only one antique chandler in the room that gave the slightest impression of stars in the sky.

Ginny was staring into the depths of the fire lost in her own thoughts when she herd the rooms door being closed. She looked to see who it was. The girl was small about five' four", her hair just barely reached her shoulders, it was blond and very thin. Her features were small but Ginny thought that she vas very pretty. The girl stared at Ginny with wide eyes then she smiled, walked to the chair next to Ginny and sat down.

"You must be the new girl, Gwendolyn. Do you mind if I call you Gwen? My name is Cymantha, Cymantha Tanner."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Why are you just getting back?"

"Oh, it was just a late night party between me and some of my friends. So? Where are you from?"

"Russia. I was transferred, my parents thought it was the best thing."

"Doesn't that just make you boil? My father can never rule my life. I am what the professionals call a 'modern rebel'."

"Professionals?"

"Yes, the physiatrists at St. Mungos. I've dutifully agreed to a session every Thursday after classes. They send one of their professionals and we meet in an office so that we are away from the 'influences' that surround me. It's a load of crock if you ask me."

"Oh, why do you have to do that? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Now that's a funny story. We were in Hogsmead. I was with a group of my friends and we were walking down the street. This guy Severus came along. He was behind us. He went and lifted up one of my friends skirts. I turned around and jumped on him. I kicked his arse. Then Miss-goody-two-shoes Shella, in Gryffindor, had to tell professor Dippit. He talked to my father. He privately congratulated me, but he also scolded me with our family honor. 'No woman especially the daughter of a Tanner will be caught fighting no matter what the reason may be.' Then he told me it was my duty to play along with Professor Dippit's game. I am to let all my anger and pent up frustration out in those sessions."

"Severus? Snape?"

"You know that git?" She wrinkled her eyebrows and nose.

"No. Just herd of him."

"Okay. Well, I am going to get a little sleep."

"Yeah I should too."

"Well," she yawned, "goodnight."

"Night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Cymantha introduced Ginny(or Gwen as I will call her from now on) to the other six girls in their age group. Gwen took note of one in particular, a girl named Jade. She had big green eyes and long brown hair, she would have been beautiful if it were not for the way she looked down on everyone. She had a habit of twisting her mouth and it looked like she smelled something awful. At once Gwen knew that she would become enemies with her. The rest were friendly and all agreed on Jade. After they dressed and made their way down to the Great Hall, Gwen automatically headed to the Gryffindor table. Cymantha laughed and pulled her in the right direction. Gwen noticed that Tom was sitting at one end of the table, so she asked Cymantha if they could sit at the other end. Cymantha saw who she was looking at and agreed.

"Why is he looking at you like that? Did you know he's the one who found you. Woke everyone up screaming for the baron to get Madam Hannah. I can't believe your parents just port keyed you here."

"Oh h-he was in the infirmary, next to me. Scared me half to death and I couldn't talk to him." Ginny reached out and poured a small amount of her powder into her juice. "Who is he?"

"Tom Riddle same year as us, most of the guys is Slytherine a bad enough but he beats them all. He is a prefect and has a group of friends that are almost like his bodyguards. It's not like I've seen him do anything bad, he just has this vibe that says 'steer clear.' He lives in the prefect tower but prefers to stay with us Slytherines." She looked back down at Tom, "He is still looking at you."

Gwen looked down the table and into the cold blue eyes. He gave a slight smile and slowly winked at her. Gwen felt a cold sweat and tried to look away but couldn't. Tom turned to a blond boy next to him said a few words then stood up and started toward her. "Hey Cymantha could you take me to our first class. I think I should get comfortable before it starts."

"Oh, um sure. Hey Tina, were gonna go ahead and go. Catch up soon."

They stood and left, Gwen walking a little faster than necessary. Tom was left staring at her back. He smiled to himself, so she thinks that she could avoid him. Not likely. He needed to know just how much she knew. He fell into the crowd as the students begin to leave for class.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first class was transfiguration and they were paired with Hufflepuff. Of course Slytherine sat in the back and Gwen sat with Cymantha at one table and Tina and Sharon sat at the table next to them. The seats were filling and when Tom entered there was one left at the table across the walkway. Tom saw it and looked to Gwen. He casually strolled over to her. Behind her he bent and whispered into her ear. "We need to talk."

Gwen jumped and the color fell from her face she slowly turned her head and found herself face to face with him. Thank the Gods that madam Hannah gave her the powder otherwise she would already be down the hall tears of terror streaming down her face. Calmly she pushed him back and looked him up and down as if to measure him. "I don't think we need to."

Cymantha laughed and looked up at Tom. "Come on she just started going here. Give her a week before you try to get into her pants."

"Cyman-"

"I don't believe that I was talking to you."

"No you weren't, but I-"

"Then stop interrupting. I was speaking with Gwen." Cymantha turned around with a grunt and no wonder, Tom gave her a look that left no arguing. He turned back to Gwen. "I need to talk to you about yesterday. Why you looked at me like you did, I barely touched you."

"Excuse me! You shouldn't have been touching me at all. I mean what kind of man touches an unconscious woman? And I do NOT have to talk to you. I do not appreciate you talking to my friends the way you do." She sat back down and turned to face front. He chuckled and knelt to whisper.

"Not many people have the nerve to treat me like that. I want you to sit next to me in our next class."

"I don't think so." She turned and gave him a look that said 'kiss my ass'

Before he could make and reply the professor walked in and Tom returned to his seat. Periodically through the class Tom stole glances at Gwen but she always seamed to know and her whole form stiffened. Finally the bell rang and Gwen was called to stay behind to speak with the professor. Perfect, Tom thought as he left with the rest of the class.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into her next class and was surprised to find Tom already waiting for her. She glanced around and noticed that there were no open seats, reluctantly she walked to the table and looked down at him. She was trembling and she felt that somehow he knew. Setting her books down, Ginny sat scooting her chair as far away from Tom as possible. He chuckled.

"Afraid?"

"Of what?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You?" She tried to sound sarcastic, "why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm terrifying." He stated it so simply, he sounded as if he already knew. Ginny involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"Cold?"

Ginny lowered her eyes to her books, "I guess."

"That's the way Professor Nubun keeps it up here. Keeps us wide awake."

Ginny turned to him, a mixture of curiosity and anger in her eyes. "Why is it you said that you wanted to have a private talk with me when you are asking questions that everyone could hear and not care even one shnidadle? What? Why is it you want to talk to me?"

"Because, you know."

She didn't even attempt to speak because she knew that her voice would give out.

"Did you honestly think that you would have been able to hid it from me? You know who I am and what I am capable of. Why even try to hide it?"

Ginny just stared. She should have known. Well at least he knew. Now she wouldn't have to worry about him finding out. The fact that surprised her was that he did not seam angry at her at all. She decided to play him off and try her luck. She smiled sweetly and looked into his eyes," what does that have to do with your order to sit hear with you?"

"You know who I am and I cannot let you run off and tell someone. I will know everywhere you are, who you are with, who you talk to, and everything you do. We will sit in classes together and we eat our meals so that I can keep a constant eye on you. You will not go anywhere, do anything without informing me first."

Ginny was looking at him with a fire rushing through her veins. HOW DARE HE!! Did he honestly think that he could control her life, her every move! Who the hell did he think he was?! Without caring she stood up ,knocking her chair over. She was going to strangle him. "Excuse me! Who exactly do you thing you are? You can't tell me what to do. You have absolutely no right. You-" before she could say anymore Tom stood up grabbed her and drug her out to the hall. He took her around a corner around a dark corridor. He backed her to a wall sticking his arms to either side so that she could not leave. Ginny was terrified she felt as if she could scream and scream but she could not find her voice. She was tall being a Weasley around five feet six, yet Tom was still a good half a foot taller and it seamed to her that he towered over her. She couldn't force herself to look at him, instead she looked straight forward. She could tell that he was breathing deeply.

"Now," he was pissed and his voice was deep but filled with ice, "I can make this easy or I can make this hard. I can have you monitored 24/7. I can have you watched, you will be able to hide nothing from me. Or we can do this the easy way and you will listen to me and make things easier on both of us." He lifted a hand and forced her to look at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes seamed to pierce right through her. He was demanding that she do as he say, once again she forgot her fear as her rage boiled inside. This was not the real Lord Voldemort, not yet, he was still same old Tom Riddle. She was just as strong and as smart as he, and she would not allow him to push her around. She jerked her head from his hand and stared at him just as intently. "No," she said sternly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her in disbelief.

She stood up straight and looked at him. "No." He dropped his hands and took a step back. "You are not my overlord, my master and I do not have do bend to your wishes. I am my own person and do what I want. If you don't like deal with it."

"I'm warning you Gwen, you don't want to get on by bad side. I can get real nasty."

'No Tom, you don't want to get on my bad side. You don't know who your messing with. You will leave me alone I will not be bossed around like some common house servant. I will not let the likes of you to get in my way. And if I truly know who you are then you have a lot more to worry about that I. I'll keep your secret, and you'll keep your distance."

"You want distance?" He once again walked up to her and pinned her to the wall. His body pressed up against her and she could not push him off. "Let go of me."

"I do not let go of things that are mine. You are mine now Gwen." His lips found hers and it was no ordinary kiss. Something cold and prickly found it's way into her body, and when he leaned back her mouth tasted like copper coins. "I told you to do this the easy way, but you didn't want to. Now you have no choice. That spell is my own and can only be taken away my me. Now I will know everything you do. I cannot hear your thoughts or your words but everything else will be known to me."

During his little speech Ginny pulled out her wand and shoved him away pointing it at his chest. He merely laughed and pushed it away. "That won't work on me now." He walked away leaving Gwen nailed to the floor. How could she be so stupid. She learned of that spell in her third year she should have known he would have resorted to using it. She walked back to the room and sat down next to him, she didn't hear anything the professor said. Now what was she going to do. Mum I wish you were here, I'm scared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts began to cross Gwen's mind. Tom said that he had placed a spell on her. How could that be possible. Dumbledore had told her that the reason she couldn't be sent home was because magic couldn't touch her. How would Tom be able to do this if that was true. And if Tom had placed her under a spell then that meant that Dumbledore had lied.

What was going on. She was so confused and didn't know what to do, she wanted to go home. The thought of staying with Tom was nearly unbearable. The things that had happened in her first year still haunted her to this day. The people she had hurt and nearly killed. Some were her friends. Even now she would hear whispers behind her back. They would never forget what she had done.

One night Gwen decided to test Tom. If the spell had taken effect than he would come after her. She decided to go to the most dangerous place that she could think of, the forbidden forest. She grabbed her warm cloak that the Edigars had sent to her. It was a heavy black material with soft fir trim. It had been charmed to block out all cold and rain. It was heavy but she admired the simple elegance of it. She stole down to the common room and took up one of the torches. With one glance around to see if anyone else was there Gwen headed out into the cold damp tunnels of Hogwarts dungeon.

Remembering one of the secret passages that Fred and George had mentioned, Gwen sent a silent prayer. Hopefully not much is changed and that the tunnel was there in this time. After finding her way out she realized that she was behind the herbology greenhouses. She circled down and around to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Where the forest met the lake there was a small path unseen unless you were looking for it. Gwen had discovered it during her first year. After she realized that it was she who had opened the Chamber of Secrets Gwen fled the castle in horror and shame. She had found herself running down this very path.

At it's end there is a small clearing with soft grass and delicate wildflowers. She had felt safe there away from Hogwarts and the diary and Tom. There she would fall to the ground and cry, she wished that she could tell someone but knew that she couldn't.

Gwen finally reached the clearing and smiled to herself to see that is looked very much the same as in fifty years from now. She walked to the center and thrust the torch into the ground. Sitting next to the small flame Gwen pulled her legs to her chest and set her chin on her knees. All she had to do now was wait. If Tom's spell was working then she expected to see him come up the path not too long from now. She stared up into the sky, same as her time. It was easy to forget when she was in this place and was soon dreaming of home. The burrow. Her mom's cooking could be smelt all hours of the day, and Gwen would be yelling at her brothers for their unrelenting bad humor. Gwen became lost in her thoughts and drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom woke the moment that she had entered to forest. He could feel the creatures and dark magic calling out to him. Unable to waste a moment Tom left wearing his sleeping clothes and ran into the outside hall. The prefects were on the other side of the castle as the forest so it would take a while for him to find Gwen. Checking behind corners Tom decided that the quickest way would be the southern doors leading to the caretakers cabin. He could feel her to the west where the lake was. He paused and tried to feel her state of mind. He couldn't read her thoughts but emotions he could vaguely determine. It was odd that she had the feeling of utter calm about her. God damn it didn't she realize that the forest was forbidden for a reason. There was magic in those woods that Tom himself barely had the courage to challenge. The creatures lurking there would not hesitate to tear her apart. She may be a transfer student, but she must have been warned of the dangers surrounding the school.

Of course Tom himself occasionally ventured into the forest, but he had also proven himself to most of the creatures. Feeling the cool breeze off the lake he realized that he had forgotten his cloke. Casting a small warming charm Tom began to search for any indication as to where she might have gone. Tom swore under his breath. He should just let her rot out here. If she was stupid enough to come out to the forest than Tom should just leave her to her fate. Gods, he was going to hex her. How could one girl be so stupid. He didn't understand it. In class he could feel her anger, but he could also feel fear. It was confusing Tom, she looked at him as if she knew something that he didn't. More than not he found himself threatening her. She would look at him with a nervous smile and leave him standing there fuming. His orb hasn't been much help either. The shadow of Gwen would mock him and call out a name, Harry something or another. She would spin around and laugh at his ever growing frustration. Once she just sat there as the seen behind her changed. The seasons would pass quickly others around her would grow old yet she stayed unchanged.

Tom was a ways down the path when be begun to see the faint orange glow of firelight. Frowning he quickened his pace and finally came to the clearing. He walked in the small circle of grass and saw that Gwen was sleeping. A small smile crossed her lips and her head tilted to the side. She resembled an angel. Tom was struck at her simple beauty. He walked closer to her and was about to remove a stray strand of hair from her face when he noticed a small ball of fur resting next to her thigh. He laughed, the creature almost resembled a rabbit. When he took a step closer to the pair the creature lifted it's head and bared sharp fangs, warning him that he needed to steer clear. Tom had never seen one of the tiny creatures before and was shocked to see the mouth full of sharp teeth. The animal hissed and crouched down low.

Gwen stirred and moved her hand to pet the animal when she caught sight of Tom's feet. She tensed for a second and lifted her head. Her eyes were full of disappointment and on the verge of tears. She drew in a deep breath and let it out again. Her tears retreated leaving a thin layer of mist that made her eyes sparkle in the torchlight. For just a moment Tom's heart stopped and he was held by her. Just for that fleeting moment Tom felt his very sole pulled toward her. As soon as he felt it, his anger returned.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? Don't you know that it is dangerous?"

"Your one to talk." She slowly stood and pulled the torch from the ground. "What are you doing here, it's the middle of the night. Shouldn't you be in bed."

"I'm serious Gwen what are you doing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, by yourself, in the middle of the night.?"

"I came here to be alone, I needed to think something through." She started to walk past him. "Thanks to you now, I can't think here anymore." She almost made it out of the clearing when he put himself in front of her. He raised his hand and she flinched involuntarily thinking that he might strike her. But instead she felt his fingers gently push her chin up and force her to look him in the face. "What do you want Tom? Obviously see that I'm fine"

"Honestly I was worried about you. I figured that something must have been wrong if you were wondering through the forest."

"You were worried about me," she gave him that damned smile again and gently pushed his hand away. "Don't make me laugh, remember I know who you are. Your pure evil, the only thing that you care about is yourself."

"I have to keep what's mine safe Gwen, and you belong to me." The softness had left his voice replaced by mild irritation. "Now tell me what were you doing out here?"

"I told you I needed to be by myself."

"Gwen I am not playing," She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were so dark they almost looked black. She felt a pull in her stomach as she looked into his eyes. It was the spell, he was going to make her talk. She resolved to beat this, she couldn't let him know why she was really here. As she fought him the pull became stronger and stronger, she began to feel sick.

"Damn you Tom, I needed to find something out. I don't belong to you. Please stop. Please, just leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, if you tell me what it is your hiding." He smiled and stepped closer to her. His hands were on either side of her head and tilted it back, he once again looked deeply into her eyes. She felt her fear rise and the pull on her stomach. But it was different, Tom's eye's weren't dark anymore, they were soft and looked over her face and his head slowly made it's way closer to hers. When he looked into her eyes again he saw the fear in them, it felt good to know that he had this power over her, but he also saw the anger and determination in them. God she could make his blood run. She had a temper to mach her hair, so full of fire. He held her there and watched the emotions swim through eyes. His thumb began to smooth over her check. Quickly she broke free and he felt a sting as her hand connect with his cheek. Before he could react she was fleeing down the path back to Hogwarts.

"Well, well." he put his finger to the spot on his cheek. "That was fun. Don't worry Gwen I'll find out what it is your hiding."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen fled into her bed and buried her face in the pillows. She felt sick with herself. She had actually let him touch her. And worse still was that she had enjoyed it. What was wrong with her? This was the same man that had nearly made her kill some of her closest friends. His hands had felt so right and her face fit perfectly between them. She couldn't believe this was happening, she hated him. He was the one dark shadow that resided at the back of her mind, something that took her when she was innocent. Since then her mind had been clouded with darkness and now it seamed like that darkness would overtake her again. Tom might be evil but she was not. Turning to that again might kill her in the end.

Her mind was racing with thoughts on how to get out, how to get back when it hit her that she couldn't. Tom could use magic on her. Madame Hannah's potions worked on her. There was no reason that she couldn't go back, no reason why her parents couldn't bring her back. Why haven't they done it already. What was taking them so long. She was stuck here with Tom Riddle and the had left her here. She felt alone. The future, she thought, had abandoned her. She would have to do this on her own.

A/N It is a fact that some women do develop feelings for their kidnappers and suck, so it is not unreasonable that this could happen. Ginny in all possibilities could indeed fall for Tom, because of the simple fact that he tormented her during her first year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Abandoned chapter 4 

McGonagall sat there, unsure of what to do or say, unsure of anything at this point. All she could do was stare mouth agape. The confusion, surprise and shock shown through her eyes as clearly as the sun shines through on a cloudy day. The two women in front of her were one and the same, yet as different as night and day. The woman on the right seethed with dark magic, anger and a terrible sadness. It seamed as if any happiness has been siphoned from her entire being. The woman on the left was the exact opposite. Her ora consisted of a goodness and a kindhearted strength. The only thing was that she also held the look of terrible sadness in her eyes. How was this possible, for before her sat not one but two Ginevra Weasleys, or rather Ginevra Riddle Voldemorts.

"You see now do you not? This is what we must prevent. The balance of good and evil in the world rests with young Ginny. These are the futures that we must prevent." Dumbledore looked more like and old man than ever. His strength was leaving him. He held on for this single purpose.

"But sir how is this possible? How are they possible?"

The two women looked at each other and shared a small tight smile. The darker woman let out a small laugh and begun her tale. "We come from alternate realities to this one. We are the product of an idea gone horribly wrong, and we have come to help correct these mistakes. There needs to be a balance neither good nor evil may rule. If one does the world falls into chaos. In my world I succumbed to the dark power that Tom offered and in the end it ruled my life. With the knowledge that I brought with me I was able to dictate the future. No Harry Potter, the fall of Voldemort never happened, my world is near death. The sun no longer shines and life is all but extinct. In her case," she nodded to the other Ginny, "the exact opposite happened. She was able to steer Tom away from his darker side and lived with him in peace for years. Everything seamed good for a while. But you see, without Voldemort the wizzarding world grew lax. It lazed about thinking all was right with the world. But those who were to follow Voldemort slowly begun to plan. With out Voldemort the defenses against dark arts was lacking. In one fatal swoop half of her world was lost. You see Voldemort was evil but he kept a strict code of conduct, he kept the others in line. He also made way for newer and stronger defenses to be put in place. Without him the under lords hade no system and in the end rained terror as you would not believe." She stopped seeing that she was not understood, turned to her companion and shrugged.

The other Ginny sighed and looked the professor straight in the eyes, "Voldemort is evil yes, but an evil that was needed. Now you have sent this young girl into the past to stop him but that cannot be. Nor can he," she looked and her darker self, "be allowed to have too much power. Sadness is a part of this world and you cannot change this, in fact it is essential to the growth and strength of the world and it's inhabitants. We dearly love Tom and both were set down a different path. We are here to rectify the mistakes of our worlds and help to balance the light and darkness of this one. Our ideal world would be where Tom does in essence lose himself in his darker self but also not so much that Ginny is not unable to pull him back. To save him and hundreds of lives. Ginevra must be with Tom, there is no other choice. The events of our first year would have eventually pulled us back to him. We can not help ourselves. You see Tom holds a piece of our sole and we a piece of his. It is a star-crossed love in our worlds but we're here to make sure that that doesn't happen to her. They must find happiness in each other."

McGonagall shifted between the two not sure if she should believe them, of what she assumed Ginny was sent back to completely deter Voldemort and stop the war, make sure none of it happens. Now she was being told that it has to, oh not to the extent of what it was, but that it was needed at all was what confused her. Deep within herself she knew what they say is true and it must be done. It is a sad lesson to learn but in order to learn there must be something to learn from. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin, "What needs to be done?" Once again the two girls looked at each other and smiled, this time however there was joy in their faces.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen sat on her bed her chin resting on her knees. It had been two weeks since the night in the forest and she had come to a sort of peace with her current situation. She was stuck here and everyone she loved wouldn't do a thing to help her, fine, so be it. She was strong, she battled her own demons. She will make it through this. Besides, she thought, it's not so bad. She was making friends here and she was far more advanced in lessons than any one else in her class. Cymantha had become a stone and provided support without asking many questions. And Tom, she was becoming more and more confused about the way she felt about him. Her dreams gave her no rest for they always had him there with her. Now before they would be horror dreams and she would often wake up screaming. Now the dreams were almost pleasant and held a kind of softness. In her dreams her and Tom would be in a room somewhere in the dungeon. He was talking to her, teaching her, and she hung onto every word that he said. The lessons were dark magic and Gwen loved it. She could almost feel the power flowing through her, she most ardently loved the feeling. She would wake and find herself with her wand in hand and wondered if it had truly been a dream.

Gwen had not gone to Professor Dumbledore like she had planned and she no longer felt the need to. He had lied to her and she couldn't forgive him that. Gwen got out of bed and made her way down to the common room, it was a free day and she felt like taking advantage. She and some friends had planned to go to Hogsmead and buy some new clothes and a supply of sweets. She had at first hated the clothes of this time but she had come to accept them even admire them. As she was walking down the stairs she heard Cymantha's voice.

"I know a secret, but you have to promise me you won't tell Gwen I told you." She seamed excited and Gwen became confused, "Gwen has been sneaking out of the room almost every night and when she is there I hear her whispering Tom's name. I guess that is the reason Tom has been so happy lately."

"Oh my god, are you serious, I never would have thought, she seamed to hate him. But than again Tom can never seam to stop staring at her. This is so weird and scary, Cymantha I think you should talk to her. Tom is dangerous he could hurt her." Gwen recognized the voice of a Ravenclaw girl that Cymantha was talking to. She was a girl that often went to the same night parties as Cymantha had gone to. Gwen herself started attending them.

Gwen waited a few more moments and stepped into the common room. She gave Cymantha and Nicole each a kiss on the cheek and they left for the Great Hall for breakfast. Gwen was worried but kept a smile on her face, sneaking out? If she was than those dreams were not dreams at all and that meant she truly had been learning dark magic. When they entered the room it was full of talking, students discussing how they were going to spend their free time. She saw Tom and saw the empty seats next to him, she led Cymantha and Nicole there and took her seat next to Tom. Once she found a free moment she turned to Tom and gave him a knowing look, nearly shouting at him in her head. Now he couldn't read her thoughts, but he did read emotions. His eyes winced at the anger he felt and got the message, she wanted to talk.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmead was breathtaking in the early hours of a winter day. Witches and wizards passed by politely nodding their heads and giving a soft good morrow. As they passed one store than another they commented about the items in the windows. As they passed the book store Gwen had a flash of Hermione in her mind, for the briefest moment she felt like crying. Hermione was so strong and Gwen knew that she had to be strong if she was going to make it out of this. When she looked back up she saw Tom slip into the doors of a pub. Claming that she was thirsty she and her friends entered. When they stepped in the room was full and one had to push their way to the bar to order. About halfway there Gwen felt a hand on her elbow and let Tom guide them to a dark corner and there he pulled back a bench and revealed a small passage way. Gwen found that they were let out in back of the pub into a small alleyway. She could still hear the noise of the people inside and some of them had even began to sing.

Tom turned her around and all Gwen could he was stare at him. The cold had turned his cheeks and nose a soft red and his eyes were watery from the harsh wind. He was handsome, she could not deny him that. It was bad at times because it was distracting. She waited for him to speak and the longer it took the angrier it made her. Finally he began small chit chat asking her how she felt and if she and her friends had found any of the window shopping to their liking. Oh how she felt like spiting on him right then and there. Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and asked him point blank, "What in the hell do you think you are doing. I haven't been having strange dreams at all. What have you done to me?"

"It's all really simple. Your anger has been rising higher and higher in your emotions as of late I am merely providing it an escape. Have you not noticed how much more calm you have become over the past few days. How much easier things have become for you."

"Tom I want nothing to do with your dark craft. I'm not like that. I'm a good witch please just stop."

"Oh I think that you like it. In fact I think that you love it. Every lesson that I give you, you enjoy it more and more. Gwen I can feel it in you, dark magic compliments you. I know that you feel it, the rush, the power." He moved in front of her and slowly bent his head down to her lips. Gwen could feel the spark of the dark craft, sharp at first then easing into a gentle whisper of energy. She responded to it, without thinking she felt strands of her own magic reach out to him entwining with him. Her mind had completely succumbed to what he was offering her. When their lips meet the impact was powerful indeed, the rush of their mixing power seducing her. More than the power Gwen felt her own desire rise as the kiss progressed. Tom pulled back smiling softly and Gwen felt heat rising in her face partly from desire and partly from embarrassment.

"This is what I can give you. This and more." With that he turned his back and went inside the pub. Gwen was left standing there, her entire body screaming yes and her mind slowly accepting the same answer. Yes she did want this. The feelings Tom had just shown her were like nothing she had ever felt and she would do anything to feel that way again. As she made her way back into the pub the realization hit her. Dark witch she just might be, and it seamed that she would wholly enjoy it's progression.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was slowly ending and the students made their way back to the castle, bags of sweets and other interesting things to be secreted away for the appropriate time. Amidst the gathering students a single own flew searching for it's destination. The owl spotted Gwen and flew directly to her. When she looked up and saw the owl Gwen was surprised for she had yet to receive and letters for she knew no one outside of school and had no reason to expect one. Carefully she opened it.

To Our Dearest Gwen,

Greetings from your parents, we are informing you that we will be at Hogwarts within fourty eight hours and would like you to join us for a private dinner. We would very much like to know how your studies and various other aspects of your life are going, well we hope. We can not wait to see you.

Charlotte and Damien V.

Well if that wasn't the weirdest letter she had ever read, so formal. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, they were after all posing as her parents. It would only be natural for her to meet them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Sorry that this has taken so long every time I read it there seamed to be something wrong. I still can't get it the way that I wanted but it's ok, let me know what you think and I will try to get the next chapter a little bit faster than this one. I want to thank you for giving me your opinions, they do mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Abandoned Chapter 5- Cursed

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room multiple books spread out before her. She had sent Harry to the library for another still. She still couldn't make sense of anything but then again nothing made sense lately. Ginny's supposed acceptance to a mysterious program located in America, the fact that she was willingly unable to contact anyone. She knew the family well and knew that they couldn't stand separation from the family for any long amount of time.

In all the books she had been researching she had yet to find any kind of program that would come close to anything that Dumbledore had mentioned. Ron received a letter from his mother saying that everything was ok but the lack of her constant small talk and the short abruptness of the letter confirmed all their suspicions. Something was definitely wrong. And the fact that the faculty was going to such a length to hide it only made Hermione worry more.

"Ron would u please tell me again what u and Ginny were doing when she disappeared?"

"We just meet up after lunch, I was gonna ask her to bring some of my things back with her when she came back from break. We were turning into the library when her hand caught on that necklace of hers and broke it. The one with the ring. She was really upset about it and said that she was going to find someone that could fix it. She said that she also had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. She ran out in front of me and by the time I got out the doors she was gone. I looked everywhere for her and I still couldn't find her. But it wasn't until her roommate told me that she never showed up to bed that night that I worried. That's when I told you and Harry." His voice sounded mechanical having repeated the story for what millions of times, "honestly 'Monie what more can you get out of that?"

Hermione didn't say anything, just sat there brushing the end of her quill over her lips. Ron couldn't help but stare at the innocent gesture, thinking how completely beautiful she was. His heart swelled. Her eyes came to his and she blushed her skin turning a very lovely shade of pink that was only complimented in the warm glow from the fire. "What?" She giggled a little feeling like a little girl.

"Nothing," he continued to stare watching as her eyes went down to her book yet her blush deepened. "Oh shit I almost forgot I got something for you!" He jumped up and ran to his bed and came back holding a small blue box he handed it to her smiling with pride. She opened the bow slowly not knowing what to expect. Ron wasn't her boyfriend for his great gifts rather the ones he had gotten her so far were weird beyond comparison. So she was completely shocked at to what lay in the box. A ring, old and tattered looking but stunning still a small stone sat in the middle that changed colors depending on how the light hit it. Turning gold one moment then when she tried seeing it better and leaned into the fire it turned a deep shade of red. Around the stone and forming the rest of the ring were two feathers detailed so well that they almost looked real. Hermione was speechless one hand covering her mouth. She slipped the ring on her finger and felt the most amazing rush of warmth flow through her body from her head and ending in her fingers and toes lingering on the finger where the ring lay.

"I noticed how much you liked Ginny's and it took me forever to find this one. I had to track it down with some help. Bugger wasn't easy to find." Ron was barely able to catch her as she flew into his arms. "Oh Ron this must have cost a fortune I can't believe it it's so beautiful." She kissed him and squeezed him close. "Actually it cost less than what I would have thought. Something about it being cursed but the guy laughed while telling me saying he never seen it do anything. I know it doesn't looked exactly like the one Ginny has but I had a feeling u would like it any way."

Hermione pulled back to look at it once again, cursed? It was true Ginny's was different but you could tell that they were made by the same artist. Where her stone was gold and red, Ginny's was Silver and green, and the feathers replaced with what looked like twisting branches scattered slightly with miniature leaves and two delicate cherry blossoms on either side of the stone. Cursed? She looked at her ring then to Ron's face then back to her ring. "Ron you're a genius tell Harry I don't need the books anymore, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast ok?"

"Ok 'Monie but what is it?" He had become used to this the way she acted and had even come to love her all the more for it. "I'm not sure yet it might be nothing but if it's not I'll tell the two of you at breakfast. I love you I'll see you in the morning." She spun to head in the direction of the door when Ron grabbed her and held her to him pressing his lips to hers softly smiling in the kiss when he heard her sigh. He broke the kiss "Goodnight" "Mmmm.." Her eyes were still closed as she turned again and headed for the exit.

---------------------------------

A small light shown through her bed curtains and somehow fell right onto her eyes. Gwen groaned and then sat up slowly in bed as she heard voices whispering. Peeking out she saw Cymantha talking to a girl she didn't know, she wasn't in Slytherine and that made Gwen curious. She opened the curtains further and swung he legs over the side. "Cymantha what are you doing? It's late and I was actually having a good dream for once."

"I'm sure you were," Cymantha winked at her and Gwen threw a pillow the her laughing. "Seriously though what are you doing?"

"We're getting ready what does it look like? There is a party tonight, it's gonna be in one of the secret passages under the castle. They say that none of the professors know about it. There's going to be good music and some of the boys are going to be staling food from the kitchen and some others are bringing wine." Cymantha looked at Gwen and them her smile was even bigger. "You want to come" Gwen yawned, "I dunno Cymantha, it's not my thing plus I'm way too tired to go now and I look a mess."

The girl beside Cymantha laughed, "I think we can help with that we do know magic remember?" She laughed and brought her wand up pointing it at Gwen, whispering something under her breath sparks flew out of her wand. Gwen felt the sparks hit and sneezed when they did. She felt her hair pull back and fall back around her neck. Gwen also felt something moist on her lips and stood up to look into the mirror.

She looked like she should be in a magazine. Her hair was curled big wavy curls that tumbled down her back and she even had makeup on, eyeliner shadow and her cherry gloss made her plump lips sparkle. It was a very subtle but the effect was there. She stood looking in the mirror impressed, the girl was good. "Ok let me get dressed I'll go."

She went to her chest and opened one of the many compartments A rack sprung up and Gwen started going through all the skirts and blouses( the ones her 'parents' bought and wondered what she should where when she meet them) The girl came up beside her and pulled out a very pretty pink and grey set. It was a peasant top and a skirt that went down to her knees. The robe that went with was lightweight and made of soft breathable material. Gwen held it up and looked in the mirror, "This looks nice." She turned to Cymantha for what she thought, she merely nodded her head. Gwen dressed quickly and was happy with how she looked. Cymantha came up behind her and pulled the shoulders just slightly down. Gwen put a hand to her chest having not been this revealing in quite some time. The clothing from this time was conservative. Instantly she wondered what Tom what think about if he were to see her in this. She imagined the fire in his eyes that day in the alley. The way they became hard and soft all at once and made her knees feel like jelly. Tom was not into the party thing much lately. So she didn't expect to see him there tonight.

After they finished getting ready the three girls left sneaking down one corridor after another pausing to listen every once in a while. Finally they made it to a passage in the basement and looked for any sign of a secret passage way. They felt stupid because it wouldn't be a secret if they could find it just like that. They continued down the hall then they saw a sixth year Slytherine boy come out to meet them. He flashed Cymantha a bright smile and Gwen was positive that she saw the girl blush, "This way my ladies" And he gave them an exaggerated bow as he led them to a door that unless you knew it was there you would never have seen it. He pressed his hand to a stone and pronounced his name "Gage Richard Anderson, Slytherine, fifth generation." A door swung on invisible hinges and the four of them walked into the room.

It was huge and there was music playing from nowhere and a large fireplace at the end of the room was lit and Gwen was thankfully she hadn't dressed warmer. Couches were set here and there and what looked like a makeshift dance floor was in the middle of the room under a chandelier the sparkled with real candles instead of fake light. All in all the sight was pleasant. The music was good and a good amount of couples were on the dance floor. Gage took Cymantha's hand and led her to one table that was covered in yummy looking food. Gwen followed and accepted the glass of wine when it was offered. She never did like it much always tasted too bitter and dry for her tastes, but this tasted fruity and she didn't have to pretend to like it as she took another sip and then another.

--------------------------------

He watched her the moment she walked into the room it was impossible not to see her. Her hair was like fiery copper and shown in the firelight. She smiled and laughed and he could always tell if it was real or not. She chatted with friends all the while sopping from her glass. She looked beautiful the material she was wearing hugged and complimented all the right places. When she twisted to talk to one person or another the material tightened around her hips and her chest bounced slightly with her laughs. He could feel that she was relaxing and enjoying herself and he was happy for it. He was content with himself to just stand there and watch her. Another student walked up to her and filled her glass, He lingered and they started to talk, at first she felt flattered. He ignored the fact that she was flirting with someone and he turned to his own friends and started talking about the latest quid ditch match. He felt a wave of unease and looked down at his glass to see how much he had drunk. Not enough for a feeling like that to come over him that quick. He felt it again an uncomfortable feeling like he wanted to leave. He realized the feelings were not coming form him. He turned to Gwen, she had the fakest smile on her face and she was slightly flushed from her drink, the boy was standing much closer to her and was playing with one of her curls that had fallen over her shoulder.

The boy must have said something because he no longer felt uncomfortable. Now she was angry. The boy was seriously close to being punched. Tom laughed a little to himself and wondered if he should let it happen. He would love to see her hit him. Then he realized that he actually didn't want to see her angry with him. He only wanted her to look at him like that. Her eyes danced when he was angry and he could feel her power spark around he. Strange that he was ok when she was openly flirting with someone and only feel this way when she became angry with that same someone. Seeing that she was only moments away from hitting him, Tom walked over to her and placed his hand on the boy. The boy spun and looked into Tom's angry eyes. The boy looked back at Gwen and stomped off. "Do you want to dance"

"Ummm sure… I guess" Tom took her glass and set it down on the table and then led her out the miserable little dance floor. He pulled her in close and placed one hand on the small of her back. She smelled amazing, it almost reminded him of something but he couldn't place it. She felt good in his arms and he danced slowly noticing that she was a little buzzed already. It was ok he was a strong leader.

"Thank you, he was pissing me off, if you hadn't come I would have decked him."

He chuckled the deep sound rumbling from his chest," I know" He looked down at her. Her eyes were half way closed. A small frown wrinkled her forehead. Then she closed her eyes all the way humming with the music. The frown staying in place. She was beautiful, so matter how many times he said it to himself it never got old she was beautiful. Beautiful and frustrating, he still couldn't figure it our, he slowed the midnight lessons and his frustration grew as time passed yet he could find nothing new about her past.

That day in the alley scared him, he had not meant to kiss her. But he couldn't help himself. When he felt his power search out hers mix with hers and how it resisted to be parted with her, he knew that he had to be with her. It wasn't love, he was sure of that. He never felt love and never wanted to. But their powers fit so well together that he knew. He knew that she was his, he couldn't let her go even if he wanted to. He was brought back by the feel of her laying her head on his chest, her forehead pressed against his neck. "Tired?"

"Mmm…just a little" He held onto her tighter almost supporting her weight completely. "Lightweight" he laughed, "Want me to take you back to the rooms?" She nodded her head and he led her to the door and out of the room. He felt her shiver and put his arm around her to help keep her warm. As he neared the common room entrance he heard voices at the opposite end of the hall. He pulled Gwen into a small closet and listened quietly. The closet was small and cramped the they were squeezed together in the tight space. Tom could feel the warmth of every part of her body that was pressed up against his he could feel her breath on his neck. His hands started to move up and down her back and he heard he breathing stop and start again. He pressed her tighter to him and circled his hand to the base of her hairline gently rubbing the sensitive skin of her neck. He felt her whole body shiver. He laughed a wicked thought entering his mind, " Are you cold? Here, come here."

He took his robe and wrapped her inside it with him and buried his face in her neck. He felt her hands circle his waist and tenderly at first press into his back. Her fingers followed his spine up and down, He felt his power reach out to her and with out hesitation hers came to match his. Feeling her this way, magic to magic was more passionate and personal than anything else that they could do. He rubbed his lips against her neck feeling her heartbeat. His lips followed up to her jaw line and lightly teased her ear. Her breathing was erratic and her hands began to clutch him tighter. Their power intertwined and danced around them. Slow at first recognizing each other they danced faster. He finally moved his lips to hers and she moaned deep within her throat, she brought her hands up and pressed them into his hair grabbing it lightly. His arms stayed on her back, and he felt dizzy and light headed. He had never before felt like this. She strengthened him and make him weak all at the same time. His tongue pressed lightly against her bottom lip and he sighed when her mouth opened under him. He pressed on softly and felt the coolness of her tongue meet his.

She moaned loudly and Tom pulled back quickly covering her mouth with his hand. He remembered the voices outside of this small and entirely non soundproof closet. After a moment he heard nothing, he looked out and saw nothing as well. He grabbed a very frustrated Gwen and made it back to the Slytherine common room.

--------------------------

Frustrated indeed, that was a bloody understatement. She had not wanted to stop, not for anything. And anyways he had started it. After reaching the common room Tom had told her to go to bed. Gwen was pissed how could he do what he just did and then talk to her in such a cold and unfeeling way. She stared at him dumbly for a moment then became so mad that she just couldn't speak. She tried to leave but he blocked her way and once again to her to go to bed. After trying to unsuccessfully push her way passed him, he grabbed her arm and took her to the stairs that led to the girls room. She fiercely pulled away from him and without thinking punched him right in the jaw while grumbling a string of profanities as she ran up the steps. She heard him cursing as well when she made it to the right door. She ran into the room and fell into he bed and automatically passed out.

-------------------------------

Gwen's 'mother' stood at the mirror. If someone were to come in and see her it would merely look like she was talking to herself in the mirror. No one would see that it was not a reflection that they were seeing but all together another reality. The reflection was a completely different world. The two women talked and every so often would reach up and touch the mirror. Both hated this, both hated looking as they did. They had been at this 'play' for years and years, preparing. Every so often switching place. They postponed the meeting with Gwen for as long as possible. Neither was ready but they knew what they had to do. Only a short time longer and they would be face to face with their 'daughter.' "Well," one Ginevera said to another, "At least we get to see him again." Tears streaked down both faces in shared sadness.

A/N I know it's taken more time to post than forgivable and I am sorry. I am still looking for a beta reader s if you or anyone you know is interested let me know. I tried asking a few people but they politly rejected me. :(. As always I am thankful to all my readers and reviewers. I already started on the next chapter so it will be up soon, I promise that it wont take this long to post again.


End file.
